Today, the Internet technology is widely used and, based on certain strategies and using specific computer programs, search services can be provided to collect information from the Internet to meet the query needs of a user. With the popularity of search services, the number of users also increases, and the search service providers provide recommended information within the search services as a new marketing tool. Therefore, it is critical for the search service providers to understand how to recommend information in the search services such that the information recommendation does not affect or almost does not affect the user experience, in which way the search service providers can maximize the visiting flow into business profits without losing users.
Most of the existing information recommendation is used in webpage search services. After obtaining the keyword inputted by the user, the keyword is analyzed to match the keyword inputted by the user with the keywords in the webpage information database, in order to find relevant webpage information that meets the user's search intent. The relevant webpage information is displayed as recommendation information in the webpage.
However, because the current ways to recommend information are mostly used in webpage search services, the information recommendation application scenarios are limited, reducing the range of the recommended information.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.